


Siren's Treasure

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Bad Flirting, Bad Jokes, Captain Steve Rogers - Freeform, First Mate Bucky Barnes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6167485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <sub>Prompt: I really love the idea of playboy!Bucky flirt of the seven seas first-mate to Captain Rogers, falling completely overboard in love with our Blacksmith-Inventor Inexperienced!Tony who goes from confident captive to shy woe-begone man in the presence of Bucky's fierce affections. Virgin!Tony wonders what a siren like Bucky could possibly want with him. Bucky wants to know what the fuck Logan thinks he's doing flirting with the man who stole his heart like sunken treasures. Happy ending please?</sub>
</p><p>“Sirens killed your crew?” Steve repeated.</p><p>The dark haired man nodded. Just an hour ago the Avenger crew had found the man clinging to driftwood in the middle of the ocean. Now he clutched the flask of rum Bucky had given him like it was all that kept him buoyant during these tumultuous times.</p><p>The man—Tony—had already downed more than half the flask and was still sober. “Not exactly my crew, but close enough. Yeah.”  Tony uncapped the flask and threw back a mouthful.</p><p>Steve frowned. “What do you mean by that?”</p><p>Tony shrugged. “I wasn’t captain of the ship.”</p><p>“So what were you?” Steve pressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Sirens killed your crew?” Steve repeated.

The dark haired man nodded his head. Just an hour ago the Avenger crew had found the man clinging to driftwood in the middle of the ocean. Now he clutched the flask of rum Bucky had given him like it was all that kept him buoyant during these tumultuous times.

The man—Tony—had already downed more than half the flask and was still sober. Not even his nerves had been sated; his hands still quaked with an unspoken emotion. “Not exactly my crew, but close enough. Yeah.”  Tony uncapped the flask and threw back a mouthful.

Bucky frowned. The whole point of giving Tony the rum was to relax him and loosen his tongue a bit, but the alcohol was failing.

Steve frowned. “What do you mean by that?”

Tony shrugged. “I wasn’t captain of the ship.”

“So what were you?” Steve pressed.

Tony took another swig.

Bucky turned on the charm and grinned roguishly. “A handsome fella like this, Steve?” Bucky winked at Tony. “Had to be high up in power. That, or maybe he was just brought to look at; I certainly wouldn’t mind staring at someone so pretty for days on end.”

Tony scoffed. “I’ve heard better compliments from a talking crab.”

Steve and Bucky shared a look of incredulity.

“What?” Tony huffed. “Don’t recognize a joke when you hear one?”

“If I need to work on my compliments then you need to work on your jokes,” Bucky countered.

Tony flashed a grin. “Perhaps we can give each other private lessons?”

Steve sighed. “Tony, please behave yourself. You too, Bucky. Tony, my crew and I would like to help you.”

Tony snorted in disbelief. “You think I don’t know who you are? Steve Grant Rogers? Former Naval Captain of the Royal Court’s Navy and his First Mate James Buchanan Barnes?  You’re pirates. You’d sooner sell me into slavery than help me.”

“If I was interested in the slave trade then I would have remained a captain of the royal court,” Steve stated. “Same with my crew.” 

Tony didn’t jump or startle at Steve’s claim, which filled Bucky with suspicion. Beside Bucky, Steve tensed.

Silence filled the room.

Tony looked between Bucky and Steve and let out an amused breath. “You’re too late to the party if you thought I didn’t know. Maybe if you had run into me a month ago I would have called you liars, but considering the ship I was on before the sirens attacked, I am well versed in what the royal court is up to.”

Steve sat up straighter. “Were you sold into slavery?”

Tony grinned. “Not sold. Also, the things they had me do… I really don’t consider myself one. I was just a prisoner.”

Bucky didn’t trust Tony’s answer; there seemed far too much hidden in it. “And what exactly did they have you do as a prisoner?”

“Oh, you know,” Tony chugged down more rum. “They had me build weapons. Got tied up and dragged behind the ship the first time I refused to do so. The next time I watched as they ran a blade through my cell mate and refused to give him medical treatment until I improved the ship’s cannons.”

Steve’s brow knitted together. “What did you say your name was again?”

Tony grinned. “Tony.”

“No surname?”

“None that I want anymore.” 

* * *

“He’s Anthony Edward Stark, son of Arch Duke Howard Stark,” Bucky said as he took his spot next to Steve on deck. They’d docked a few hours ago for supplies and libations. Steve had stayed behind for guard duty with a few members of the crew. They’d get their chance to stretch their legs in the morning.

Steve nodded.

Bucky raised a thin eyebrow at Steve. “You knew?”

“I suspected. I’d only caught glimpses of him in the past. I remember his father more.”

“So you know that Tony is a bit of a wild child among the court? Always spouting his mouth off. Always flirting with the ladies of the court. Known for inventing things then bringing them to parties where the invention then explodes.”

A small grin played on Steve’s face. “I might have heard about the last bit.”

“And you think it is a good idea to keep him on the ship?”

Steve cocked his head backwards. “Bucky, who else is guarding the ship?”

Bucky looked around and frowned. “Clint, who is asleep in the nest, and Sam, who I notice is below deck.” There was a beat of silence between them. “You’re letting him escape.”

“I’m giving him _the opportunity_ to escape, but so far Tony has decided not to take it. I even had Natasha leave his door opened and unlocked. Logan and Bruce then walked by and announced that only three members of the crew would be on board tonight. Tony knows this is his prime time to escape.”

“But he’s not taking the invite.” Bucky let out a heavy breath and turned to slouch against the ship’s edge. “So what do you want me to do with him? If we keep him then he has to do something around here. It can’t be a vacation for him.”

“Let him work in the weapons room. His smithy skills are well-known too, so he must have some knowledge on how to care for weapons.”

“You’re going to let our prisoner play with our weapons?” Bucky deadpanned.

“Play with? I intend for him to upkeep our weapons.” Steve grinned and clasped Bucky on the shoulder. “Also, He’s not our prisoner. He’s a member of the crew.”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Fantastic.” 

* * *

“You have no idea how to care for a blade!” Tony’s scream from the bow of the ship could be all the way to the stern.

Bucky cussed under his breath and tore himself away from his conversation with Sam to see what Tony was up to. So far the man had kept to himself and done his job, but it appeared that was coming to an end.

“Listen, bub, I don’t know what crawled up your ass, but I got better things to do than listen to a pretty piece of driftwood yell at me. Either can it, or I’ll make you can it.”

Bucky cursed again, recognizing the gruff timber of Logan’s voice.

If Logan didn’t deck Tony, then Bucky would do so for being an idiot. Logan was one of the toughest guys on the ship, and the little former court member wanted to go toe to toe with him? It was suicide!

Tony was red faced and holding one of Logan’s daggers.

The rest of the crew had gathered and was watching them.

“Logan! Tony! Both of you—“ Bucky was cut off by Tony flipping the dagger around in his hand and slicing his arm with it.

Logan reared back and the rest of the crew did the same.

“God damn it.” Bucky shoved his way through the crowd and grabbed Tony’s injured arm.

Except it was barely injured at all.

Bucky frowned as he studied the cut.

The slice should have been clean and deep. Instead there were patches of skin that were left unblemished while the sections that were cut were more like scrapes.

Tony yanked his arm out from Bucky’s hold and thrust it at Logan. “Now just imagine if I’d been someone whose arm you wanted to cut off.” Tony dropped the dagger to the floor. “Useless.”

Tony stormed through the crowd and headed down deck.

Bucky chased after him and caught him on the staircase down. “That was one of the stupidest things you could do.”

Tony stopped and turned. “Forgive me for not being afraid of the guy whose daggers and knives are routinely improperly sharpened and would probably have a layer of rust on them right now if it weren’t for me.”

Bucky shook his head in disbelief. “Did you also happen to notice that the guy is twice your size?”

“I’m taller than him.”

“In _muscle_. I’ve seen Logan incapacitate someone with his thighs. The only other person I know who can do that is Natasha, and there is a rumor that she is a former spymaster.”

Tony raised an eyebrow. “All right, note to self: don’t put my head between Natasha and Logan’s thighs.”

Bucky huffed out a chuckle of incredulity and shook his head. “That’s all you’re getting from this conversation?”

Tony crossed his arms over his chest. “You’re keeping me on this boat to maintain your weapons, right? Then I’m going to do my job and maintain them. If that means I have to knock a few heads around, then I’ll do that.”

All Bucky could do for a moment was stare. Here was the man who they’d found floating in the middle of the ocean after surviving a shipwreck, the man who’d spent his first few hours on board bitter and drinking, and he was now willing and able to get in the face of anyone who didn’t take proper care of their weapons. He was even joking about getting his head crushed between the thighs of two of the crew.

It felt like Bucky was spinning in a whirlpool.

…and he liked it.

Tony frowned. “What? Why are you staring at me? Is it really that surprising to you?”

Bucky shook his head, the corners of his mouth curling upward. “Nothing just… did you know your eyes shine just a bit brighter when you’re angry?”

Tony opened his mouth, looking ready for a fight. He snapped his mouth shut and frowned. A second later he was scowling. “Did you just flirt with me?”

Bucky grinned. “Perhaps a little?”

“Then I suggest you get better at it, because me and every woman on the planet hates being told that they look pretty when they are angry. It’s insulting and a distraction from the real argument at hand.”

“Understood.” Bucky couldn’t stop grinning.

“Stop smiling.”

“I can’t help it.”

Tony threw his head back and groaned in aggravation. “I regret everything I ever did to annoy Pepper. I know her frustration now.” He stomped down the stairs.

“By the way,” Bucky hollered after Tony. “I noticed my cutlass isn’t as sharp as it used to be, despite my best efforts. Is there a time I can bring my sword down so you can take a look at it?”

“After dinner,” Tony shouted as he disappeared into the lower parts of the ship. 

* * *

Rain pelted Bucky and the crew as they fought to strap down everything to the ship. The storm sent the vessel violently bobbing through the treacherous waters below. Clint passed a set of chains to Bucky and they worked on tying down the cannons on the deck.

The ship veered violently and water washed up against the side, drenching Bucky and Clint even more. They spluttered to get the excess water out of their mouths as they continued working.

There was an island nearby and no visible rocks that would damage the ship if they got close. It would be the best place to weather the storm, but first they had to get to it safely, and with weather like this, what would normally be a quick journey could take hours.

Steve shouted something from the helm, the roar of the thunder muting it.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Logan shouted.

Bucky looked up.

A golden beast with lizard hide and bat-like wings had emerged from the island and was flying toward them.

“A dragon?” Clint spluttered through the downpour. “I thought they were extinct.”

“Shit.” Dragons weren’t extinct; they were just living in hiding since humans had destroyed their natural habitats centuries ago. They didn’t just leave their nests for **_any_** reason.

Normally, Bucky would assume that someone had stolen from the dragon or threatened its young, but they hadn’t set foot in the dragon’s territory. So what on earth could have possessed it to leave its home and brave a storm just to attack a ship?

The questions swirled around in Bucky’s mind.

Bucky dropped the chains and searched for a cannonball, powder, and dry flint. As he reached for the closest cannonball, from the corner of his eyes, Bucky caught sight of Tony standing in the middle of the chaos on deck. His complexion was deathly pale and his gaze was locked on the dragon flying right toward them.

Suddenly, Tony clenched his fists and dove back under deck.

Bucky loaded the cannon with Clint’s help and aimed it at the dragon. He patted himself down for flint, but couldn’t find any.

Tony was beside him a moment later and shoving dry flint into his hands and opening the cannon to put more power inside.

“What are you doing?” Bucky shouted over the storm.

“You’re going to need more power if you want to take down that thing.” Tony ran to the next cannon over and began loading it. “Clint, get over here. I want you to shoot this one.”

Clint looked to Bucky for permission.

Bucky waved Clint to do what Tony said.

“You fight dragons before, Tony?” Bucky asked.

Tony shook his head as he finished prepping the other cannon for Clint. “Nope, just trying to save my skin.” Tony positioned himself between the cannons. His footing slipped as the ship bounced on the waves. “Big guy there should come straight at you two. Take out his wings.”

“What makes you so sure he’s going to come at us and not aim for another part of the ship?” Clint shouted over the roar of the ocean.

“Trust me!” Tony hollered.

Bucky gritted his teeth, not liking Tony’s answer and internally decided that he’d aim his cannon wherever he thought best.

As Bucky watched the dragon approach, he realized that the giant lizard’s trajectory was headed straight for Tony. Bucky didn’t comment as he hunkered down and waited for the exact moment to unleash his fire.

Meanwhile everyone else on the ship was running around like chickens with their heads chopped off, and Steve was doing his best to steer the ship while also calm them down.

Tony yelped when Natasha grabbed him by the arm and tried to tug him away.

“Natasha, no! I need to stand right here,” Tony protested.

Natasha opened her mouth to argue, but Bucky cut her off. “Leave him be, Nat.” Bucky glanced over his shoulder at Natasha, whose brow was pinched in befuddlement. “He’s bait.”

“’Bait?” Natasha repeated.

A nasty wave rocked the ship, sending Tony and Natasha to stagger back a few steps.

Bucky and Clint held their position.

The dragon roared and reared back, its eyes and the fine details of its wings and scales finally visible.

“Fire!” Bucky flicked his rocks together, generating a spark at the same time as Clint.

Their cannons fired.

The dragon screamed as the cannonballs ripped through its wings. It plummeted into the water.

Bucky didn’t wait to see if the dragon would come up again. He loaded the cannon for another assault.

The ship rocked forward and the dragons’ head burst from the waves, a high pitched screech deafening Bucky’s ears momentarily.

“Whoa!” Tony cried out as his feet slipped and his slid across the deck right toward the dragon.

Bucky cursed. “Clint!” He lunged and grabbed Tony before the inventor could slide into the dragon’s jaws.

Clint fired his cannon.

There was a burst of flames and debris, and the dragon’s head sunk under the water just as Tony and Bucky slid to the edge of the boat.

Tony huffed. “That was close.”

Something hit the ship from the other side, and Bucky and Tony went overboard.

Bucky heard Tony’s cry for panic and wrapped his arms around the man. Bucky rolled so his back  hit the water and protected Tony from the impact. Bucky grunted as his back hit the surface. Water engulfed his vision, turning everything a dark gray that rivaled the storm clouds above.

Tony wrestled in his arms, and Bucky squeezed him tighter.

Bubbles burst from Tony’s mouth.

Gills sprouted along Bucky’s neck. He huffed in irritation at Tony.

Tony was going to drown himself if he kept panicking.

Bucky cupped Tony’s cheek and guided Tony’s mouth to his, and forced Tony to breath in air through him.

Tony froze in Bucky’s hold.

Slowly a hand went up to touch the one Bucky had placed on Tony’s face. Tentative fingers brushed Bucky’s, stroking the fine webbing that had formed between Bucky’s fingers.

Bucky expected Tony to jerk back in alarm, but if anything, the man calmed more in Bucky’s arms.

Carefully, Bucky pried his mouth from Tony’s.

Large, curious, brown eyes stared at Bucky through the water.

Bucky floated there, the water far more calm below the surface than above. After allowing Tony plenty of time to stare, Bucky used the arm that wasn’t supporting Tony to help him swim them back to the surface.

Tony gasped as they broke through the water.

“Bucky!” Steve shouted from the ship.

Bucky waved his arm. “Rope!” he screamed.

Seconds later a rope was being tossed over the side of the ship, and Bucky swam toward it.

Tony clung to Bucky, staring in awe. “You’re… you’re not human.”

“And you’re not as much of a ladies’ man as you pretend to be,” Bucky countered.

Tony’s teeth chattered from the cold, yet his cheeks turned pink. “I love women. Women are great.”

“But you’re still a virgin, aren’t you? That’s why that dragon attacked. I’m sure there aren’t many virgins on that island and when a ship carrying one happened by, it couldn’t resist trying to snatch you up.” Bucky grabbed the rope and tied it around himself and Tony, the storm making it difficult.

Tony bit his inner cheek and looked away.

“I won’t tell anyone if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“I don’t care,” Tony said. “Who I have or haven’t slept with makes no difference to me, and it shouldn’t make any difference to the crew.” Tony winced.

“But you’re worried it will.” Bucky finally finished tying the rope around them and tugged four times to make it clear to those above that he and Tony were ready to be hoisted up. “Probably worried that they will blame you for the dragon.”

Tony scowled. “Well, aren’t you perceptive.”

Bucky sighed. “Would you like for me to just stop talking, because I feel like no matter what I say you’ll just find some reason to get mad at me.”

The crew began to haul Tony and Bucky out of the water. Bucky winced as the rope cut into him a bit, but he didn’t utter a sound of complaint.

Tony frowned and refused to meet Bucky’s eyes again. Instead his gaze drifted to Bucky’s neck where Bucky’s gills were slowly closing up.

Tony bit his bottom lip as the arms he had around Bucky tightened their hold just a tad. Tony squirmed. “So are you some form of mermaid or something else?”

Bucky didn’t say anything.

Tony huffed. “I’m sorry. Okay? I shouldn’t have snapped at you.”

“I’m a siren,” Bucky stated.

Tony jerked back. “What?”

They were near the top of the ship and would be on deck soon.

“A siren,” Bucky stated. “The same kind that caused the shipwreck you were in." 


	2. Chapter 2

“So you told Tony,” Steve confronted Bucky in the captain’s cabin.

“He’d have found out eventually,” Bucky said. “He already knew I could sprout gills and webbing between my fingers when in water. There are only so many species of water creatures; he’d have at some point deduced the answer. I just saved him some time.”

Bucky kicked his legs up on Steve’s table as he lounged in the chair. “Has he already lodged a complaint?”

Steve paced the room, his hands behind his back. “He hasn’t actually.”

Bucky snorted. “Well, depending on his point of view sirens either saved him from spending his whole life building weapons against his will, or they almost killed him. I guess he actually does have a brain since he appears to be choosing the former.”

Steve clenched his jaw. “I just hope this isn’t the calm before the storm. That a few days from now he’ll try to attack you.”

“If he does, I’ll sing him a little tune then lock him up. Really, Steve, don’t worry about it.” 

“Some humans though—”

Bucky shushed Steve. “Steve, I’m the last person you need to tell how people tend to react to other species. I know, and I will keep my guard up.”

Steve’s shoulders slumped. “Good.”

* * *

“If you’d like I could have Steve draw a picture for you,” Bucky hollered so Tony would be able to hear him over his shoulder.  Bucky had come up on deck for some fresh air and to relax for a bit. He’d barely relaxed for a few minutes before he’d sensed someone staring at him, and there was only person he could think of who would do that.

Tony’s footsteps padded softly across the deck as he approached Bucky. He eyed Bucky and slowly lowered himself so he was leaning across the rail. “So do you have heightened senses or was I just that obvious?” Tony asked.

“When you’ve lived with the same crew long enough, you memorize everyone’s routine and you can recognize the sound of everyone’s movements after a while. Yours are still strange to me, so I can always pick you out.”

Tony frowned. “I don’t think that really answered my question.”

Bucky grinned. “Who said that’s what I was trying to do?”

Tony scoffed, feigning annoyance, but the way Tony glanced at Bucky from the corner of his eyes told Bucky everything; Tony was intrigued. He wanted to know more about Bucky. “The Royal Navy doesn’t allow sirens or anyone who isn’t human into its ranks. How did you manage to hide yourself for so long?”

Bucky shrugged. “It really wasn’t that hard. Most don’t actively look for sirens in the ranks, and by the time anyone found out, we’d spent enough time at sea together that no one wished to tell my secret.” Bucky grinned. “That’s what happens when you’re good at your job. People turn a blind eye.”

Tony nodded. He tapped out a beat across the rail. “So… if you were to sing right now…”

Bucky rested his elbow on the rail and laid his chin in his palm. He smirked, challenging Tony to finish his question.

Tony’s gaze narrowed, meeting Bucky’s challenge. “Could you sink this ship right now if you wanted too?”

“Probably, but considering how many people I like who are on board, it’d be rather silly of me to do so. Although,” Bucky leaned into Tony’s space so that their faces were only a few centimeters apart. “With just a hint of my power I could make someone on board fall madly in love with me.”

Tony slid back a few inches. “Are you threatening me or trying to flirt with me?”

“Now why would I need to threaten you? You’re on my ship, Tony. If you were to do any harm to me the crew would be on you in seconds.”

Tony scoffed. “Then you are terrible at flirting, because there is nothing desirable about the fact that you could make someone fall in lust with you.”

Bucky grinned. “I believe we established my flirting skills were not up to your standards when we first met.” Bucky pushed himself off from the rail. He raised his arms over his head and stretched. “And I wasn’t flirting with you just then.”

“Oh really?” Tony’s voice was filled with sarcasm.

Glee filled Bucky just then at the words. He spun around and closed some of the distance between him and Tony. He scooped up Tony’s hand into his, holding the appendage like it was a delicate treasure. He cradled Tony’s hand between his two, and teased his fingertips along Tony’s palm. “I promise you, Tony; you’ll know when I am really flirting with you.”

Tony’s fingers flexed like he wanted to clench his fist, but he resisted. “I’m,” Tony croaked. He licked his lips and cleared his throat. “I’m not so sure about that. You’ve been terrible so far.”

Bucky smiled and brought Tony’s hand up to his mouth. He kissed the backside of Tony’s hand. “Apologies. I really should have waxed poetic about your beautiful brown eyes that glow like amber and with a light that could rival the earth’s most lovely sunrise. Or perhaps I should have mentioned your round and youthful cheeks hidden under that elegant beard of yours? Or maybe your lips, and how they are supple and plump like the finest fruit, and that I wish to taste them?”

Tony gawked.

Bucky smirked and lowered their hands, squeezing Tony’s tight. “Are you all right?”

Red spread up Tony’s neck to his cheeks. He sputtered as he yanked his hand away from Bucky’s. “I know what you’re doing. I’ve flirted with enough women to know.”

“Would you like me to stop?” Bucky asked innocently.

The red reached the tips of Tony’s ears. He scowled and looked away. “What kind of stupid question is that?”

“Not stupid at all. I rather not make you uncomfortable if you’re not interested in me.”

“God, you’re blunt.”

“And you’re a lot more shy than you’d like others to think.”

“Am not!”

“Then give me an answer, please, so that I will know if my advances are welcomed or not.”

Tony gripped the rail, his internal debate playing out splendidly on his face.

Bucky slowly let his fingers slip through Tony’s like sand. He took a step back. “I don’t need an answer now. I’ll just head below deck, and…” Bucky had turned to go, but the moment he took one step away from Tony, the man reached out and latched their hands together.

Tony still wouldn’t meet Bucky’s eye as he faked exasperation. “You need the practice, so you can flirt with me. Just don’t expect anything from it.”

“I would never dare dream.”

* * *

“So I hear you like apples.” Bucky leaned against the doorframe of the weapons room, one apple in his hand. Bucky tossed the apple in the air and caught it. He bit into the fruit, enjoying the crunch and the sweet juices. “You know, these fruit are a special treat for the crew, and you always steal a barrel for yourself and bring it down here.”

Tony huffed from his bench and plucked an apple from one of the very barrels Bucky had mentioned. He picked up a knife and sliced off the thin red layer of skin on the fruit. He held the apple skin up for Bucky to see. “That’s why I _steal_ your precious apples, which by the way, I spoke with the cook and he agreed to make something with the apples when I’m done, so don’t act like I’m causing you and the crew that much trouble.”

“Just the right amount of trouble it would seem.” Bucky pushed himself off the doorframe and sauntered over to the bench.

Tony snorted tersely. “I’m not sure there is a right amount of trouble.”

Bucky grinned as he sat across from Tony. “Of course there is. A little trouble: that’s fun. Same with danger.”

“And that’s why you became a pirate,” Tony joked.

“Not really, besides a few disagreements with the royal court and the fact that being a siren in the royal navy made me a criminal anyway, I’ve always been told that men and women are drawn to roguish pirates, such as myself.”

Tony chuckled drily. “I’m sure they are. The fantasy of being snatched away from the monotony of daily life to become the bed warmer of a devoted pirate who would steal and kill for you if you just so much as whispered the desire in their ear is just so appealing.”

Tony picked up another knife and tested the blade against the apple’s skin. He huffed when the knife cut off a chunk of apple instead of only the skin.

“Is that what you want?” Bucky asked.

“To be a bed warmer?” Tony shook his head. “Maybe for a week, but I would get bored.”

“No.” Bucky slid across the bench and took the knife from Tony. He reached down and picked up Tony’s sharpening tools and worked on the blade. “Would you like someone devoted to you? Someone who would do anything for you?”

Tony scoffed. “I’ve already had plenty of people do whatever I want for me.”

“So then what do you want?”

“If I told you that would make things easy for you, wouldn’t it?”

Bucky smiled. “You caught me.”

Tony shook his head, but a fond smile played on his lips. “Not that hard to figure out.”

“I suppose not.” Bucky put down the sharpening tools and snatched up an apple. With a simple flick of the knife, he removed the layer of skin. He offered the knife to Tony.

“And here I was worried you didn’t know how to sharpen a blade.” Tony threw his hand over his heart as he sheathed the knife. “Finally my heart can be at ease.”

Bucky took the hand from above Tony’s heart in his, this thumb drawing circles around the knuckles. “Not as at ease as mine when I am around you.”

Tony stifled a laugh behind a snort. “I think it should be the opposite if you are trying to say you like me.”

Bucky grinned and scooted closer so his leg and thigh were pressed against Tony’s. “Oh no, you see, Tony, my darling tempter of the sea—” Tony chortled and the sound filled Bucky with joy. “…I find you so attractive and lovely that your presence soothes me. When I am not around you, I panic and worry about what horrors you must be going through. How many unsharpened swords and daggers have passed through your hands and caused you to scream in rage at the stupidity of my shipmates?”

Tony snickered.

“Oh! And the dragons! How do I know that while I was daydreaming of your laugh and smile that a dragon hasn’t flown overhead and snatched you away from me?” Bucky sighed dramatically and rested his hand over his heart. “My heart weeps at just the thought.”

“Oh lord, shut up, you ridiculous idiot.” Tony shoved Bucky’s shoulder, but never removed his hand from Bucky’s grasp.

Bucky used the hold to pull Tony to him. He carded his fingers through Tony’s hair then cupped the back of Tony’s head as he stared into those amber depths that he was beginning to truly see as precious gems that glimmered with every emotion that passed through Tony. “And then there are the times I wonder if the man who has stolen my heart has left his sanctuary to breathe in the sea-salt air, only to stumble and fall into the ocean to become one of its many sunken treasures.”

Bucky leaned in with each word, and by the end of his sentence their mouths were just a hairsbreadth apart. Tony’s warm breath tickled Bucky’s lips. Bucky’s entire being tightened with the desire to close the distance between them. It was only his wish for Tony to be the one to take the final step in this dance of courtship that held him back.

Tony breathed deep and heavy, but he never moved any closer.

Slowly, Bucky pulled away. He picked up the apple he’d peeled and bit into it. “So what will our darling cook be making out of these apples?”

Tony blinked, confusion replacing the cloud of lust over his gaze. His eyes flickered to the apple in Bucky’s hand and he scowled. He shoved Bucky. “Tease!”

Bucky chuckled. “I’ll be happy to kiss you, Tony.” He tapped his lips and hummed playfully. “Just ask.”

Tony flushed and shoved Bucky again. “Jackass.”

“Would you like me to stop?”

Tony huffed and slumped against Bucky’s side. “No. You’re still a jackass though.”

“Noted.” Bucky offered the apple to Tony. “Want to share?”

* * *

“What’s this I hear about you flirtin’ with my wife?” some drunkard yelled in Bucky’s face.

Bucky’s head was fuzzy from alcohol and his muscles loose. It was the perfect combination that never failed to make him happy, and why he so enjoyed whenever they docked ship and he got to enjoy a night out at the nearest tavern. When on ship, he was the first mate and he needed to be ready in case of enemy ships or giants squids or whatever ridiculous thing came up. It was nice to have the opportunity to get so drunk that he blacked out for a week.

He hated it when idiots had to go and spoil his fun and good mood.

“I don’t know what you are fuckin’ talkin’ about, ass.”

The man slammed his fist down on Bucky’s table, knocking over Bucky’s bottle of rum. “You know damn well what I am talking about.”

Bucky’s temper snapped and he shot up, his hand flying to his hip for his knife.

“You lay off my man right now, you overgrown ogre,” Tony voice came from behind the drunkard.

The drunkard whirled.

Tony was red faced. He glared defiantly at the man who was twice his size height and muscle mass.

“Shut up, mouse,” the drunkard said.

Tony scowled. “No, or did you miss what I just said?” Tony marched past the drunk man and got right up in Bucky’s space. His eyes flickered downward, unable to meet Bucky’s gaze as he grabbed Bucky’s head by both sides. He glared at the drunk over his shoulder. “Let me repeat myself: leave my man alone.”

Tony yanked Bucky’s face forward, and suddenly two soft lips were pressed sloppily and roughly against Bucky’s.

It took several seconds for Bucky’s brain to catch up to what was happening, but when it did, Bucky wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist and hoisted Tony inches off the ground. He opened his mouth and moved his lips, urging Tony to do the same. A cross between a whimper and a gasp of surprise was Tony’s response, and Bucky used the moment to shallowly explore Tony’s mouth.

Tony squeezed Bucky’s head tight, and Bucky took that as his cue to stop.

Bucky ripped his mouth off Tony’s and smirked at the drunkard. “As you can see, I have no interest in anyone’s wife.”

Bucky grabbed Tony’s ass cheek. “Just the fine booty here.”

The next thing Bucky knew, he was waking up in his cot and Steve was pressing a damp cloth to his eye.

Bucky hissed at the sharp sting. “Ow. What the hell?” His voice came out a muffled whimper. His head was fuzzy with a hang over. “Where am I?”

Steve shook his head. “I think you know where.”

“Yes, but what am I doing here, and why does it feel like I have a black eye?” He took the damp cloth from Steve and held it near his eye.

“Because you have one, courtesy of Tony.”

“Tony punched me?” Bucky launched up in his cot, ignoring the shooting pains such movement sent through his skull.

“He grumbled something about ‘fine booty.’ Natasha was with him and said you deserved it.”

Bucky groaned, the memory replaying in his mind. “She’s right. Is he on the ship?”

Steve nodded. “Stargazing, last I saw.”

Bucky climbed out of his cot and stumbled across the room and up the five steps of stairs before he finally got his legs back and was up to jogging through the ship and up to the deck.

Tony stood bent over the bow and gazing up at the sky.

“I’m sorry!” Bucky shouted from across the deck.

Tony startled then turned. “You almost killed me with fright!”

“Sorry,” Bucky said again as he trudged across the deck. He rubbed the back of his neck. “For scaring you and for…” Bucky gesticulated hopelessly.

“Grabbing my ass?”

Bucky grimaced. “And calling it a fine booty.”

“I never said I was upset about _that_. You were only speaking the truth.”

Bucky gaped.

Tony smirked. “Something wrong? You weren’t expecting a different response, were you?”

Bucky shook his head in incredulity. “I have lost my fair blushing virgin.”

Tony blushed right then and sneered. “Fuck you!”

Bucky cursed. “It was a joke, Tony.” He came up behind Tony and reached out to touch Tony’s shoulder but stopped himself short. “ A very poor joke on my part.”

“And you said my jokes were awful.”

“You are the pinnacle of wit.”

A beat of silence passed between them before Tony faced Bucky again. “Is this your form of groveling for forgiveness?”

“Would you prefer me on my knees?” Bucky dropped to his knees and seized Tony’s hands, pressing his lips to Tony’s knuckles. “Because I assure you that I can be very good at groveling, especially for someone so witty and benevolent as you. You: the man who dared to face down an ogre of a man for my honor.”

Even in the moonlight Bucky could see Tony’s entire body turn red with embarrassment. Tony trembled as he backed away and pressed himself closer to the bow of the ship. “You’re not using any of your siren magic on me right now are you? Because I feel like I should really be mad at you, but my body has decided to ignore that fact.”

Bucky rose to his feet and took a step back. “I promise you, I am not, but if it will make you feel more secure, I can leave right now.”

Bucky took another step back.

And another.

And another.

Tony launched himself off the bow and at Bucky, grabbing Bucky by the arms and holding him in place. “You’re terrible. You’re the worst flirt and the worst jokster. You’re really only good at being a first-mate and even that I question. I really shouldn’t like you at all.”

Bucky cocked his head to the side, genuinely curious. “Then why do you?”

“The shallow reason? Because you’re pretty and I like your smile,” Tony answered. “The real reason? Because you’re terrible but you keep trying, and maybe I like one or two of your jokes. Also, some of your flirting was acceptable.”

Bucky wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist. “Was it now?”

“I did like being called pretty.” Tony batted his eyelashes.

“You’re not pretty; you’re gorgeous. The stars glow because they are jealous of your beauty and could never match the warmth of your soul. A thousand of my kind could join in a chorus and never would our voices be able to match the loveliness that is your voice.”

Tony chortled. He put his hands on Bucky’s chest, placing a weak barrier between them. “Maybe I just like how you humor me?”

Bucky cupped Tony’s face, his thumb touching the corner of Tony’s mouth. “May I kiss you?”

Tony smiled. “Oddly enough, that might be the real reason why I like you.” He leaned into Bucky and tilted his head back as he wrapped his arms around Bucky’s neck. “You always ask.”

Tony kissed Bucky sweet and chaste, and Bucky loved every moment of it.

* * *

“He’s smiling at Tony,” Bucky whispered to Natasha as they swabbed the deck.

Natasha looked up from cleaning duties and studied the scene between Tony and Logan.

Logan laughed.

Bucky gripped his mop tighter. “Have you ever seen someone make Logan laugh like that?”

Natasha raised a thin eyebrow at Bucky. “Jealous?”

“No,” Bucky huffed, projecting indignation.

Natasha hummed in thought. “You know, you and Tony didn’t start off so great but grew closer. Perhaps the same is now happening with him and Logan?”

“Impossible, Logan is an asshole.”

“Didn’t Tony think you were an asshole?”

Bucky tensed.

“That’s what I thought.”

Bucky stared and watched Logan and Tony laugh with each other.

Logan reached for Tony’s hand.

That’s when Bucky snapped. “Keep your hands off my man, Logan!”

Tony squawked in surprise. He whirled on Bucky. “You cannot be that insecure!”

“I’m just quoting you, Tony.”

“I said that to avoid a fight. You’re saying that to start one.”

“Only for you, love of my life. Sun of my heart. Beautiful—”

Tony groaned and marched over to Bucky and hugged him around the waist and grumbled. “You are a pain.”

“You are the treasure of my heart.”

Tony rolled his eyes, but smiled.

Bucky tucked his knuckle under Tony’s chin and tilted his head up. “May I?”

“Always.” Tony kissed Bucky.

**Author's Note:**

> Original work posted [here (Part 1)](http://imaginetonyandbucky.tumblr.com/post/139549162491/i-really-love-the-idea-of-playboybucky-flirt-of) and [here (Part 2)](http://imaginetonyandbucky.tumblr.com/post/139607586082/sirens-treasure-part-2-of-2)
> 
> Check out Fakesheep-luna's artwork based on this fic [here](http://imaginetonyandbucky.tumblr.com/post/140379549571/fakesheep-luna-illustration-for-this-pirate-au)


End file.
